Gunshot
by Aiko Yamasaki
Summary: OCx? Reuploaded! again.. possible lemons
1. Rainy Night

**Gunshot**

**By: Aiko Yamasaki **

**Chapter 1**

**Rainy Night**

Thick storm clouds shrouded the once shining sun, leaving the world below them in an eerie darkness. Every house and street blended into the same dull gray. The only real color was from the street lamps illuminating a yellow glow. The rain began to fall. People took shelter from the coming storm in homes and shops as it came in with its threatening rumbles and flashes of light. The rain now pounded against the cobblestone roads and the brick buildings with remarkable force.

As she ran, her feet beat down on the road sending great heaps of water into the air. She ran with such desperation, as if trying to escape death, in fact, that was exactly what she was doing. Running from the "beast" that had been tracking her for quite a while, ever since they saw what she was capable of. Her heart pounded in her chest, if it got any stronger one might think it would break the barrier of skin and hit the ground in a bloody heap. Rei's eyes were wide with water flooding out of them, whether it was the rain or not, I'll leave that for your own imagination to decide.

_I've got to get out of here I have to get away! _She thought to herself, frustrated that any of this actually happened. Rei turned at an ally and stopped. Her chest rose and dropped rapidly. She stood up straight, rested her hands on her hips and thought about her next move. Was she to run and find Roy, or did she stay and fight in some twisted attempt to figure out why they were chasing her and who they were? Rei made here decision and quickly turned out of the ally, her expectations met. The three of them stood there waiting for her to come running out, though, they looked a bit shocked. Probably because they thought she was going to run for her life and now here she was standing in front of them waiting for an attack. The three people looked a bit strange but at the same time they looked daunting. There was a large plump man whose arms came to about 2 feet away from the ground. He wore a black jumpsuit type outfit in a muscle shirt type fashion. A red line went down his neck to the end of his shoulder, formed a two-ringed circle and continued down his arms. He had black bands on his wrist, to where the red line continued to until it reached the center to only form an upside-down triangle with a two-ringed circle at each corner. His white pupils less eyes were small in comparison with his head. His nose was large and circular and nearly touched his upper lip, which he had a single flabby finger stuck in his mouth with drool dripping from the corner of it. He looked hungry and with his eyes set on Rei, it disturbed her greatly. A tall skinny woman stood next to him with her arms crossed and her body turned slightly to the right. She had long, black wavy hair and what seemed to be a tattoo on her chest. Her eyes were narrow and had a light purple tint to them. She wore a black dress that was cut close to the body and formed a V shape neckline at the chest. The dress was strapless. The woman also wore black gloves that went up to the armpits and black boots that hid under her dress. The third person stood in front of the other two. He was tall, muscular with long, spiky green hair. He was wearing what looked like the guy version of a belly shirt, only cut higher, and a skirt, which made him look ridiculous. The man had a tough look on his face and his eyes gave a sense of dignity and pain, as if he had suffered greatly. He looked as if he wanted nothing but to draw some blood. Rei had a bad feeling that she had to fight him in order to get the answers that she now didn't really want to know. Who were they? What did they want? And, Why were they chasing her?

Rei stood there on the cobblestone street waiting for something to happen. She now had second thoughts on whether this was a good idea or not. Was she going to really get the answers she sought after and still make it home without being killed, or was this a bad idea?

"Looks like the chase is over, Lust" The tall muscular man grinned. There was no kindness in his voice, nor was there any in his smile. Rei took a deep breath.

"Who the hell are you and why are you chasing me? What do you want?" She demanded in a stern and steady voice. The man's grin became larger, stretching from ear to ear. Rei had the ability to sound calm or angry when she was the complete opposite. She could manipulate her voice to sound cold and demanding when all she wanted to do was run away and hide.

"Hmm, it seems like little Rei is getting a bit challenging. Do you think we should tell her what she wants to know?" He looked toward the woman behind him.

"At some point or another we should." The woman's voice was soft and mellow, though, it had a taunting chime to it. She spoke once again. "It doesn't matter really, she's going to either do what we want willingly and die or do it forcefully and die. Either way she's going die, Envy." Envy looked deep into Rei's eyes as if studying her.

"Lust, I guess you're right. I'll _try_ to let it to her nice and easy." Envy smiled once again, this time with a sinister sparkle in his eye. "As you've probably figured out, I'm Envy and this is Lust. We're three of the seven Homunculi in the world." Rei's eyes opened up wide. She had heard legends about Homunculi and how they were created, but she never actually thought that they existed.

"We're here to get you to come with us and have you create something that we want."

"And if I don't come quietly?" Rei inquired.

"If you don't come with us quietly, then I'll have to beat you down and carry you back with us. From there you'll be forced to do what we want, and I can guarantee that you will wish death upon yourself. So, what do you choose?" Rei thought for a moment. She could go with them and figure out exactly what they wanted and most likely die before she got to see her brother again, or she could test her luck and beat her way out of this. Envy was leaving the choice up to her; all she had to do was make a decision. If she beat her way out of the situation she's not only testing her own ability, but Envy's as well. According to legend, a Homunculus can't use alchemy so the advantage is on her side. However, it is said that a Homunculus has inhuman like abilities. She was really pushing it with this choice. But if she thinks through her moves and counter attacks him, Rei should be fine and may possibly make it out with only a few minor injuries. She had made her decision and was pretty confident about her choice.

"I'll test my luck." She said with a slight smile on her face, most likely to hide her terror of what was to come.

"Fine, it's your luck you're pushing, not mine." Without hesitation Envy charged for Rei with noteworthy speed. He had a fist clenched ready to fight. Rei countered his attack, striking at his vulnerable points, the chest, neck, head and back. Already she was seeing that the fight was a little bit more difficult than what was planned. Envy was not only powerful but he was quick on his feet and intelligent. If Rei were to win this fight she would have to give it her all, and maybe more.

The two were going at it with everything they had, or at least that was what it seemed. Envy was striking Rei with blows that could have knocked her out if she didn't dodge them and the same went for Rei. Her accuracy was dead on.

"It seems like the battle will be ending soon," whispered Envy with a devilish grin, his voice almost taunting. He kicked her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. Rei stood up, holding her ribs and cursing silently to herself.

"Huh… what do you mean?" Rei asked, disturbed by her opponent's words.

"Oh, you know," Started Envy, "If it continues going on like this no one will win." Envy took a step forward.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we need to finish this battle." Envy stopped talking. The whole time the two were fighting, something had changed. Envy knew what had happened but Rei didn't. And she was about to find out now. Envy's grin became even larger, giving the feeling that all went as planned and Envy was getting what he wanted, blood to be drawn. "Oh Gluttony," chimed Envy. Before Rei could make sense of what had happened, two large arms wrapped around her body, making and X across her chest, and an immense mouth clamped down on her left shoulder. Rei let out a whimper as a jolt of pain struck and lingered in her arm and chest. "I'm giving you another choice. Come with and you may see your brother again, or refuse and get your arm ripped off and die without ever seeing his face again. Make your decision, and I would suggest making it quick because Gluttony is getting hungry."

_What am I going to do? I can either do what they want or lose my arm! _Rei thought. She didn't want to go with them, but by the looks of things, she didn't have much of a choice.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Envy walked up to Rei, getting close to her face.

"What we want is for you to create us a Philosopher's Stone." Rei's eyes once again opened wide.

"The Philosopher's Stone? Why do you want me to create something that doesn't exist?" Envy smiled.

"Because, it does exist." There was a silence. Gluttony bit down harder, deepening the wound.

"Ok, say it does exist, then what do you plan to do with it. Why is it so important to you?"

"That, we can't tell you. If you just so happen to escape, we don't want you running around telling the military of our plans, now do we?" Rei looked down onto the ground. It was still raining, she could feel the water sliding down her face and soaking into her clothes.

Gluttony tightened his grip on Rei and bit down harder, waiting for the ok to eat her. He was starving, so to speak, and was itching for something to swallow. Rei gulped down her pain. Her vision was begining to blur. She had already lost a good amount of blood and couldn't afford to lose much more.

There was a blast of sound. For a moment it sounded like thunder, but Rei soon realized that someone was here, hopefully her brother, and was firing a gun at them. Envy looked over towards the source of the noise and saw a group of men all dressed in navy blue uniforms. There was a single woman with a gun pointed at them, getting ready to fire yet another bullet. Envy frowned. His plan hadn't worked out as well as he thought. He would have to finish up business later.

"Looks like you lucked out. We'll leave you for now, but I can guarantee that we'll be back expecting your answer." Without another word Envy began to run off, a series of gunfire chasing after him.

"Gluttony, let's go, you can eat later." Lust's voice was the same as it was when Rei first heard her.

"Yes Lust." Gluttony's tone of voice was soft but had a certain ring, almost like the sound of hatred to all.

Gluttony chased after Lust, leaving Rei behind. The moment he let go of her, her body hit the ground hard. Rei let out a whimper as a new set of pain entered her arm. Two sets of footsteps ran for her immobile body. In less than a minute, two fingers touched her neck, reading her pulse. Rei opened her eyes and saw a man with dark hair and charcoal eyes looking down upon her.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san... I shouldn't have let my curiosity get the best of me. I got cocky and thought that I could take on a homunculus on my own... I was terribly wrong." Rei's words were whispered and her voice cracked. The man looked at Rei with eyes that were unyielding and kind. Rei closed her eyes once again. She was picked up and carried away to a car waiting for them. The storm settled to a light drizzle and eventually calmed completely. The thick storm clouds moved away, revealing a sparkled sky.

_Thank you, Roy…_

She thought to herself before drifting info unconsciousness.


	2. Trains and Memories

**Chapter 2**

**Trains and Memories**

It had been a few weeks since that night. Most of Rei's injuries had healed, though her shoulder hadn't shown any progression. The doctors had concluded that something not only bit 2 inches into her skin, but it burned away some muscle and tissue, delaying the healing process.

Rei sat on her bed staring at the blank ceiling, thinking. Her mind wondered from what happened months ago to what she did that morning. She thought of her brother and her friends. She thought about work and how she was ordered to stay home by the Fuhrer himself. He was concerned about her health and didn't want anymore harm to come to her. He had also ordered several officers to guard the house in case the Homunculi came back to get her, like they would kill them. Rei's mind wondered off in an opposite direction than what it was currently thinking. Rei started to think about her mother and her home on the countryside next to a river with trees surrounding the house. She thought of how it was almost always sunny there and how the sun reflected off of the water like diamonds. She imagined herself there with her brother by her side staring off into the distance. She remembered how the wind would catch her dress and how refreshing it felt in the warm summer air. The peace there was like no other. There was no noise from the city and there weren't many people living nearby. It was like you were isolated from the world forever. Rei thought of her childhood and how happy she was. You would always see a smile on her face and Roy's and rarely would they cry, for there wasn't much to cry about. Life was wonderful and happy and she never wanted to leave. Though, things changed, making their life hell.

It all started when Rei was 5 and Roy was 8. The two were very close to one another. You wouldn't see one with out the other. When Rei got sick, Roy would sit by her bed and tend to her every need. When Rei fell, Roy carried her home and bandaged up any abnormal mark on her body. He was the best older brother anyone could ask for. They would run and play together down by the river and near the train tracks. They would gawk at the sunset every evening. On one afternoon the two were running along playing as usual. Rei chased Roy across the field and to the river and back again. They were crossing the train tracks when all of a sudden Roy heard a lowed cry. He looked back and saw his sister laying facedown on the tracks crying. Roy ran to Rei and got down on his knees.

"What happened, are you alright?" Roy asked, concerned.

"My foot," Rei cried. Roy got up and dashed behind her, immediately seeing the problem. Rei's foot was wedged between the ground and the track, leaving no room for her to wiggle it out. The railroad track was old and rusting giving the edges a serrated tip. Roy could see that the metal was cutting up Rei's foot, doubling the pain.

_What am I supposed to do? Mom isn't supposed to be home for another hour and I can't just Leave Rei here, She'll bleed to death! If I don't get her foot out she might loose it and that isn't good. _Roy cursed to himself. He wasn't sure what to do and wanted to help but didn't want to make things any worse. Roy looked at Rei's foot once again. Her shoe was bulky and took up a lot of space. _If I can manage to get Rei's shoe off, then I could probably get her foot free. _He told Rei of his plan and she unquestionably agreed to it. With no hesitation Roy quickly considered how he was going to do it and got to work. Rei's foot was flat on its side with the track parallel to it. All he had to do was pull, right? So Roy did just that. He grabbed her ankle and gently pulled. However, neither the shoe nor the foot moved. This was proving to be a problem. Their home was about a mile and a half mile away and it was getting dark. He couldn't leave Rei here all on her own, a wild animal might get at her, or worse, the train might come! These thoughts only worried Roy even more. He had to force himself to calm down. He knew Rei could sense one's emotions and he didn't want to worry her, which could only lead to trouble. Roy tried again, this time pulling Rei's foot even harder. A high screeched yelp escaped Rei's tightly clenched teeth. The metal was slicing even deeper into her foot, increasing the pain greatly. Roy stopped, in fear of hurting Rei any more. He had to think of something else.

_Well pulling at the ankle doesn't help it only causes more pain. _Roy studied the positions of Rei's foot and the train track. _The shoe is in the way. If I can remove it with as little damage to Rei's foot as possible, I might be able to free her before the train comes. _Roy tried his plan, and to his surprise, the shoe came free. However, when Roy removed the shoe, the weak metal above it collapsed, crushing the bone and flesh below it. Rei let out a cry. The pain was now coming in great heaps and her wounds deepened, increasing the amount of blood lost. Roy tried to lift the metal up, but he could only lift it a forth of an inch off of the ground. He tried to lift the metal and pull Rei's foot out, but that didn't do much either. This was becoming a problem. She was bleeding even more now and the chance of a train coming only made things worse. Roy lifted and pulled and moved what he could out of the way, nothing really worked. So he went back to his second plan, which had the most success but also the most amount of pain. Just as Roy was about to lift up the metal, a loud metallic sound came in from the distance. Horrified, Roy quickened his pace. He lifted the metal bar and grabbed onto Rei's ankle.

"Rei, this is going to hurt, but I need you to bear with me, ok?" Rei nodded with tears running down her face. The sun was just about set and the sky was nearly completely dark, limiting Roy's vision and making work even harder. A loud horn blared as the speeding heap of metal came towards them. Roy pulled with all of his might. His breathing hastened as the adrenalin built up inside of him. _C'mon, budge! _Roy could barely hear himself think. His sister was wailing her eyes out from the pain and the horn was getting louder with every second that passed. Finally, after much effort, Rei's foot budged a little. A bright light was now looming in on them. Just as all hope was about lost, Rei's foot came free. Roy grabbed his sister and dove forward with Rei in his arms. The train missed them by mere millimeters. If they moved any later they would have been dead.

The sky was now completely dark and seeing was a problem. But luckily, the two were alive. Roy got up and sat next to his sobbing sister. Her ankle was bleeding heavily now and it seemed that the pain had increased even more. He had to stop the bleeding now. Roy grabbed one of his sleeves and ripped off a large piece of cloth and tied it tight around his little sister's ankle to prevent any more blood lost.

"There. All better." Roy smiled and lifted Rei onto his back and carried her home. As the two walked, Rei's crying subsided and her body relaxed. Rei closed her eyes. Her pain was beginning to go away and her pounding heart had finally slowed. Before she knew it, her breathing became rhythmic and she drifted into a deep unconsciousness.

Rei felt something push on her lightly. She opened her eyes and saw a dark figure hovering above her body. Her vision was fuzzy but color and detailing came more clearly after a second or two.

"Rei, are you all right?" The voice was soft and comforting and somewhat familiar.

_Roy? _She thought to herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rei looked at the man looming above her. It was Roy.

"You were talking in your sleep, saying something about a train. Is something bugging you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a bad dream, I guess."

"Ok, well dinner will be ready in a little bit." Roy turned and left the room, closing the wooden door behind him. Rei sat up and looked around. She was in a room with hardwood floors. There was a wooden desk with a wooden chair tucked under it. The desk had a picture of three people together. They all looked happy together. There was Roy and Rei standing next to each other smiling and then there was a tall, thin woman with dark brown hair. She was very pretty and looked almost like Rei and Roy. There was also a metal briefcase like container on top of the desk with a lock keeping it shut. Also in the room did thin yellow curtains cover two windows. Against the wall was a bookshelf stuffed with books on alchemy and a couple of sketchbooks filled with fantasies of what used to be.

Rei recognized the room as her bedroom and knew immediately that she had fallen asleep while her mind was wondering through her past. She missed her childhood and wanted to go back to it more than anything. She wanted to escape the hardships of Central and be free in the country once again.

"Rei! Dinner!" Roy's voice echoed up the stares, through her door and into her room.

"Ok! I'll be down in a minute!" She called in return. Rei got out of bed and headed for her bedroom door.

_I miss that life and I want to go back, even if it's for a second, to see her face once again._

**Comments PLEASE!!!**


End file.
